The Spirit of the Sand
by Akakushi
Summary: Makarov is wandering around the Eastern Forest, trying to relax from a certain event that's happened in the guild hall, where he encounters a woman, apparently a wizard, and invites her to join Fairy Tail. Who is she? What's she capable of? Read and you'll find out! :)
1. Girl in the Eastern Forest

Outside of Magnolia, the guild master of Fairy Tail wandered around the outskirts, in the Eastern Forest. Makarov took a deep breath, letting the fresh, outside air enter his lungs. "Ah... Thank goodness I took this time to get a breather." he mumbled to himself.

He continued walking deeper into the forest, strolling around and trying to relax. Back in the guild, the Fairy Tail members had started their own mini war with each other, and even Erza and Mira joined in the mix, as well as Gildarts. This time Makarov had no way to stop them, especially when they exited the guild and started fighting among themselves in Fairy Tail's backyard.

It had irritated him that _all_ the members of Fairy Tail got carried away and started brawling with each other, all because Natsu and Gray began arguing and blasting each other with ice and fire spells. Makarov had no idea how that had happened, however, he heard a small portion of it from Mira before she had entered the fight herself. _Well, you see~ Natsu and Gray were blasting each other, and then they accidentally hit the other members in the guild~ Erza and Gildarts got hit too, so they joined in~_ Mira had said, before one of Erza's swords flew right towards her and hit right above her head.

Makarov sighed as he remembered the events that took place. "When can those kids _not_ turn the entire guild into a war zone?" he questioned out loud. Surprisingly, a ball of sand smacked him across the face. "Ow! What was that?!" he looked at the direction where the sand ball was tossed, only to be confronted by a pair of, clearly angry, golden eyes.

"Keep it down, geezer! Some people are tryin' to sleep here!" the female shouted. Makarov then took a closer look at the female. She had sand brown colored hair and was wearing a yellow and orange striped bandana around her forehead, as well as a orange and yellow top that revealed her stomach, as well as a matching yellow and orange striped skirt that slightly showed her leg from the right. She wasn't wearing any shoes either.

"So-sorry. I didn't know anyone was sleeping here." he apologized. He glanced around the place she was sitting at to search for any sand, but couldn't find any at all. "Where did that sand come from?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I made it, duh." she stated. She raised her hand in front of her, and held it out. A mini sand storm formed in the palm of her hand. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

Makarov examined the mini sand storm with curiosity. "I was just taking a walk. Are you a wizard?" he answered.

She gave him a confused expression, as if she had never heard of "wizards" in her whole life. She quickly wiped the expression off her face. "I guess, yeah." she replied.

"Do you belong to a guild?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow of confusion once more. "No..." she earnestly answered.

"Ah! I see. Then why don't you join my guild? It's not too far from here, and it would certainly be much better to have a place to stay then staying in forests were Vulkans might be roaming." he offered.

She looked confused once more when the Fairy Tail guild master mentioned "Vulkans". She stood up. "Depends if I like it there." she said.

"So you'll try it out?"

She nodded. "Fine. I don't see why not, but if I don't like it, I'm out." she stated clearly and bluntly.

Makarov nodded his agreement. "Alright. So... what's your name?" he asked.

The girl examined him thoroughly first before answering. "My name is..."

* * *

Kira: Alright! And that's all.

Girl: *raises an eyebrow* you're going to end it off here?

Kira: And this'll be the first story where I use my name instead of "Me" in the author's booth~

Girl: Alright...

Kira: Okie then~ Thanks for reading everyone~ Hope you enjoyed it so far and continue reading!


	2. Enter: Dunes!

Back inside the Fairy Tail guild, an all out war between members had left their back yard and entered into the guild itself. It still hadn't ended, and Natsu was using his Fire Dragon's Roar, while Gray was using his Ice Make: Canon, Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor, and Mira in Satan Soul.

Lucy had decided to live rather then to get beat up and possibly killed in this battle of wizards, along with Levy. The two just chatted with each other, a fair distance away from the other members.

Makarov walked towards the guild, with the girl in tow. She was looking around at everything and most of all looking at the creatures that filled the area.

The two continued walking. When they finally reached into the town of Magnolia, the girl looked around at everything, pure curiosity in her eyes. "This way, please." Makarov called to her.

She obediently followed. When they reached inside the guild hall, they found it an entire mess! All the members were also still brawling all out with each other, except for the ones that decided to avoid it, or got knocked out. The ones who clearly avoided it, were Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Kinana, Carla, and Wendy, who were sitting together, talking. Meanwhile, Droy, Jet, Max, and Warren were busy being unconscious on the floor.

Gildarts had caused a lot of damage as is, and decided to back off, and leave the rest of the members to their brawling so he wouldn't go overboard and accidentally destroy the entire guild hall. The poor guild hall had already been destroyed about two or more times, and none of the members really wanted to rebuild it all over again.

When Makarov stood in the center of the room, he used his magic to turn himself into a giant, and glared down at all the other members. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" he yelled at all the members. Surprisingly to the girl, they all stopped and turned their attention to the guild master.

He shrunk back to his original size. "Good. Now, I have to introduce you to our new member." he announced.

"New member? Who is it?" Natsu asked, curious.

The girl walked towards the guild master. "This is our new member, Dunes. Treat her well. Also... all of you. CLEAN THIS MESS!" he ordered.

The girl, now revealed as Dunes, simply watched as all the members got to work. Some grumbled, while others began cleaning up quickly. They were interested in the new member and wanted to know what she was like. Some put to hard work and began multi-tasking, by cleaning two different things at once.

Dunes simply stood there and watched them. She looked at the members of Fairy Tail, then at the guild master. "Should I help them?" she asked.

Makarov shook his head. "This is their mess. They should clean it up. Besides, you're the new member here, so make yourself at home." she simply nodded to his reply.

A few more minutes later, and the guild hall was back to how it used to be. Mira came up to Dunes, and asked her where she wanted her guild emblem. Dunes had replied and asked her if the right shoulder was alright with her. Mira then stamped an orange Fairy Tail emblem on the girl's right shoulder.

"Hello~ Welcome to the guild~! I'm Lucy, and it's nice to meet you." Lucy held out her hand to Dunes, who shook it gently, smiling.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." she replied.

Wendy, Mira, Levy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and some of the other members huddled towards her, and started introducing themselves also. They talked with each other merrily. "So, Dunes, what kinda magic do you use?" Carla asked.

Dunes raised an eyebrow for a moment, then gently held out her hand to them. This time, a small little sand version of a snow flake formed in her palm. "Sand..." she said.

"Wow! She's a sand wizard just like you, Max!" Wendy said.

Max blinked at the sand version of the snow flake. "Yeah but.. I can't do stuff like that!" he admitted. "I just gather sand from the area around me, I don't know how to make it appear out of thing air! Let alone make it take complex shapes!"

"Then you must be a better sand wizard then Max~" Mira said. That hit the other sand wizard hard. The fact that someone in the guild was a better sand wizard than himself really hurt him. _That's.. so mean..!_ Max thought.

The other guild members, however, did not take Max's expression into account as they continued talking with Dunes. She replied to each and every question, and they then began celebrating that they got a new member. Dunes had managed to fit right in with the other members.

* * *

Kira: That is it!

Dunes: And my name is finally revealed, eh?

Erza: Welcome to the guild.

Dunes: Thanks.

Kira: Okay, now that Dunes has been introduced to the other guild members, I guess this is the end of this chapter~!

Max: What about me?

Kira: Oops, sorry Max.

Max: *sulks in a corner*

Kira: Okay, away from him. Thank you so much from reading~! I hop you enjoyed and continue reading this story of ours! We'll see you all next time.

Dunes: Please rate and review, and if you have any ideas for the story or comments, please tell us. Thank you again for reading.


	3. Settling Into Fairy Hills

Kira: Okay! Back with another chapter!

All: Yay!

Dunes: so... what's gonna happen?

Kira: you'll find out~ Besides, things are gonna get a little interesting..

Dunes: alright...

Lucy: So... how about a hint to this interesting thing?

Kira: nope! Read to find out~! And by the way, thanks for the views guys! On with the story!

* * *

The females in Fairy Tail had offered Dunes to stay at Fairy Hills with them. She accepted it willingly as well. The Fairy Tail girls who lived in Fairy Hills were walking there, walking with the new member. "So... is Fairy Hills something like a dorm?" Dunes asked.

"Sorta~ But you gotta pay the rent to stay." Levy explained.

"I see..." she mumbled.

"You can earn the money through jobs. If you complete the jobs then you get the reward, which is usually some amount of money." Erza told her.

"Where's your stuff, Dunes?" Mira asked.

"Don't have anything besides what I'm wearing now." Dunes replied.

The girls gave her an amazed expression. "Then how have you been surviving up 'till now?" they asked.

"I've just been hunting any animals I could find, and traveling from place to place." she answered.

 _SHE SURVIVED JUST ON HUNTING?!_ All the girls except Mira and Erza screamed in their thoughts. Erza, however, smirked. "How about we hold a little competition later? Who can hunt the most and fastest between us?"

Dunes gave a smirk of her own. "Sounds interesting... Let's do that..." she accepted.

"Girls~ We can do that tomorrow can't we?" Mira said, calming the sudden rivalry that had emerged between the two.

Erza and Dunes nodded, it was getting late, and the sun had already begun to set.

They entered Fairy Hills, and lead Dunes to a room that was bigger than she had pictured. There was a bed against the back wall on the left and a desk right beside it, as well as a closet, and a chair tucked nicely in front of the desk. "Wow..." the girl, who was unfamiliar to places like this, was completely at a loss for words.

"This'll be your room~ Enjoy your stay, 'kay?" Mira was acting very nice so far to the new member, who nodded silently. "We'll go now~ see you tomorrow Dunes~" at that she exited the room and headed towards her own.

"See you tomorrow~!" Wendy followed after her, Carla and the other girls in tow.

Dunes relaxed on her bed. This was more comfortable then sleeping in the woods. She had closed the door, and sighed peacefully. "Alone again... Ah, how peaceful it is right now..." she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, peaceful indeed, but you haven't forgotten why you're here, right?" a male voice, out of nowhere, directed his comment towards Dunes. He himself was nowhere visible.

Dunes glared in front of her. "Yeah, yeah, I know Wrings, chill! What's so wrong about taking a break from time to time, eh?" she said.

She heard Wrings sigh. "There's nothing wrong with that, but you're taking your sweet time finishing one simple job, and meeting up with me." he replied.

Dunes just gave an uncaring huff. "So? Not like it matters how much time I take, right?"

"Of course the time you take matters! You still haven't met up with me, and it's already been two weeks!" he growled at her.

"Two weeks. I have two months. You are about, like what, four-hundred sixty-eight miles away? Give me a break!" she barked.

Wrings let out another sigh. "You could've been here five days ago..." he mumbled under his breath.

Dunes just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get there. Just give me some time, and I'll be there." she replied.

Wrings sighed once more. He was doing that a lot today, wasn't he? "Fine... but make sure to get there _before_ those two months are over, alright?" he answered, slight irritation mixed into his voice.

"Fine. I'll be there, promise." she said.

"And, how many times have you broken that promise?" he countered.

"Shut up, you lousy, weakling of a Guardian." she snapped.

"Put a lid on it!"

" _You're_ the one who started it! You shut up first!"

"Fine...! Good night!" and at that, his voice was no longer heard.

Dunes sighed. _About time!_ she collapsed on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Kira: Okay! Third chapter is complete!

Wrings: Finally!

Kira: who allowed you into the author's booth? Your description isn't out yet!

Dunes: yeah, Wrings. All we know is that your a guy, and we also know your name, dork!

Wrings: shut up!

Kira: Enough arguing for one chapter you two.

Dunes, Wrings: STAY OUT OF IT LOUSY AUTHOR!

Kira: Hey! Watch it! I'm the author here, not you, now cut that out!

Dunes: or else what?

Kira: Or else, I'll be sure to make a human eating plant come after you guys. Or at least make you get sucked up in a tornado.

Wrings: You can't do that!

Kira: oh, yes I can! I'm the author of this story, and what I say goes! Same for all the others, now shut up, sit down, and be quite.

Dunes, Wrings: Fine... *sit*

Kira: okay then. Thank you so very much for reading this chapter! I hope you continue to read, have a nice day/night/afternoon, and we'll see you next chapter!


	4. Wrings

Kira: We are in the next chapter!

Wrings: Great~ Now... when am I gonna get that description?

Kira: ...I have no idea... I'll try for this chapter, but if it doesn't work out, don't blame me.

Wrings: Fine..

Dunes: *snickers*

Wrings: *glares*

Kira: Alright... Ignoring those two... Reviews!

DescribeTheNight: Thanks a bunch! I promise I'll keep writing and try to make things more interesting too~ Glad you liked it!

Kira: And now, let the fourth chapter begin!

* * *

Dunes woke up the next morning, slightly tired and hungry. _Dammit... I wish I could've gotten something to eat sooner..._ she thought, getting up. "Well, now I guess I have to go find one of the others who are staying here and ask for where the food is.." she said to herself, not really intending to be heard.

"Great, great. Grab your meal, and then hurry up. I'm tired of waiting for you." Wrings's voice was suddenly heard again. Dunes gave another glare behind her.

"You do not order me around." a tinge of annoyance hissed in her voice.

"Ah, but I can do just that." he replied.

"HAH! As if! You're a rookie Guardian, and a weakling who hasn't even mastered how to do that! Remember last time? Instead of trying to command me, you commanded a pan of water!" Dunes countered, remembering that after Wrings had failed in trying to make her do as he said, he ended up accidentally making a pan of water move above him, and soak him thoroughly.

Wrings remembered how hard Dunes had been laughing at him at that time from where she sat. He remembered that memory all too clearly. Dunes was sitting on a nice, comfy log, wasting time saying that she wants to eat first. Wrings had gotten a bit irritated, after trying to persuade her to get off and get moving. They were headed towards a village that wasn't too far away at that time. Wrings had tried to use a certain kind of spell to make her do as he said, but utterly failed, as he missed, and accidentally aimed at a pan of water, tat he didn't expect to be there. After the pan soaked him wet, one of the villagers, a female in a maids outfit walked towards him and noticed the empty pan and how Wrings was soaked wet, while Dunes was merrily laughing at him.

"Your hair was so wet that day, it almost looked like a pink, wet rug instead!" she remarked, bursting into laughter once more.

"SHUT UP!" he growled, annoyed.

"Make me!" she said in between laughs.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "Dunes? Are you laughing in there?" it was Mira's voice. Mira opened the door, and found that Dunes had suddenly become paralyzed in place. Since Wrings wasn't anywhere visible, she couldn't just point her finger and say that he was the cause of her laughter. "You okay?"

Dunes slowly turned around, to face Mira. She nodded slowly. "I'm fine... don't worry about it." she answered.

"Okay. if you say so." Mira replied, accepting the answer.

"Say, Mira? Do you know where the kitchen is?" Dunes asked.

"Yep! Follow me~!" at that, Mira existed the room, Dunes behind her, and went to the kitchen.

Erza, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and some of the other girls were there also, eating their fill. "Hey Dunes!" Wendy greeted.

"Hello." Dunes said, taking a seat. What she found in front of her was a nice meal of salad and pasta. Dunes licked her lips. _THAT LOOKS AND SMELLS SO GOOD!_ Dunes screamed in her mind. She started eating her fill, asking for seconds every once and a while. The rest of the girls were staring at her, as Dunes simply stuffed her face, not caring for anyone or anything, and completely forgetting about table manners.

"Wow... she eats like Natsu!" Lisanna announced her new discovery.

At this, Dunes finished eating and looked at Lisanna. She knew who Natsu was, after meeting him in the guild. "What the...? That feels familiar.." she looked up, then out towards the window.

"What does, Dunes?" Erza asked.

Outside of Fairy Hills

"God.. I never thought she'd be here..." a male mumbled to himself, looking down to his black shoes. _JUST BECAUSE I'M MALE DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T FIND HER! God, what is she doing in there?! More like WHY is she in there?_ the male questioned inwardly.

Inside the Kitchen of Fairy Hills

Dunes abruptly got out of her seat. "Dunes?" Wendy gave a surprised expression.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

Dunes didn't answer them. She just ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door of Fairy Hills.

The other girls followed her, trying to keep up. When Dunes reached the front door, she slammed it open, and started looking around.

"FINALLY! What the hell took you so damn long?" the male voice said.

Dunes, looked in the direction of the voice. "Wrings?! The hell are you doing here?" she came face to face, with a pink haired male. His amber eyes gave off an angry sparkle.

He was wearing brown pants, black shoes, and a whit top. A strange looking gold pendant hung around his neck. "I had a feeling you would take forever so... there's a thing called waiting here." he gave an honest reply.

Dunes glared at him. "Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"Guardian who ended up spilling a pan of water on his own head!"

"Idiot who always wastes time!"

The two ended up arguing, tossing insults at each other, and glaring lightning bolts. The Fairy Tail girls simply watched them, completely confused as to what was going on.

* * *

Kira: And we end it off with an argument between you two!

Wrings, Dunes: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Kira: Nope. Deal with it.

Wrings: Well... at least I got my description.

Dunes: Good for you, Guardian who always messes up.

Wrings: Shut up, girl who always wastes time!

Dunes: Why you...

Dunes, Wrings: *glare at each other*

Kira: *sighs* Stop it!

Dunes, Wrings: Hmph!

Kira: Well anyways... Thank you for reading, and reviewing! Please, give me some more ideas, as well as your opinions, what should be fixed and other stuff too! Reviews would be nice~ Anyways, see you all next chapter!


	5. All Your Fault

Kira: So... I'm back with another chapter~ Sorry it took so damn long for the 75 viewers who have read this story.

Wrings: Please don't tell me you're gonna end it off with us getting at each others throats again...

Kira: No, but I have no choice but to start it off that way XD

Dunes: If so, can I kick his ass?

Kira: No.

Dunes: Aww...

Kira: Okay, now, on with the story~

* * *

The Fairy Tail female members, stood in front of Wrings and Dunes, who were tossing random insults at each other. Lisanna was figuring out that those two were acting similar to Gray and Natsu, however, there was no magic attacks being aimed at each other.

While arguing, the star shaped pendant, with more points then a regular star would have, glimmered the same color as Dunes's golden eyes. The center of the pendant had a strange, hard to make out, amber shape, similar to that of a shield.

"Alright... THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Erza yelled, like when she did when Natsu and Gray were arguing openly in front of her and causing chaos. If she could stop those two like that, then why hadn't she done it earlier, before the two turned the entire guild into a war zone?

Well, that's a subject we can deal with at another time.

Wrings and Dunes, abruptly stopped, only to find Erza this close to changing into one of her many armors. The two glanced at each other one last time, and stopped. "Fine..." they mumbled.

"Who are you?" Levy asked.

Dunes made a small grunt, and pointed at Wrings. "That's Wrings. A complete idiot, and someone who I traveled with before coming here." she replied.

Wrings glared at her. "Shut up. If I'm an idiot, then what about you, huh? You're the one who always wastes time!" he countered.

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"Make me!"

"I'd _love_ to!"

"As if you can!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Sure I do, and you'll end up face first in the dirt!"

"Watch it or you're gonna be buried six feet under!"

"Yeah right! As if a weakling like you can beat me!"

The two had begun arguing and glaring at each other all over again. Mira giggled, watching the scene with amusement. "How cute~" she said.

Erza sighed. Stopping those two before things got out of hand was harder than she thought it would be.

After what seemed like hours (Which was actually like five minutes) the two finally stopped arguing. Some of the Fairy Tail females let out a small sigh.

"So... what's that for?" Wrings questioned, pointing at the Fairy Tail emblem on Dunes's shoulder.

"It's the emblem of one of those wizard guilds." she explained, but once again, a small expression of confusion when she said wizard guilds.

"Wi-wizard guild?" the pink haired twitched. "Seriously...?" Wrings knew what Dunes was like, and he especially knew very well that she absolutely LOVED to drive him insane! So much so that he may as well flip mountains instead of tables because of his enormous irritation towards her.

Dunes grinned. She knew she was starting to irritate Wrings again. "Yup. Wizard guild." she repeated.

Wrings glared at her, a sudden dark aura surrounding him. "You... were wasting time... again... and... you joined a freaking wizard guild... WHEN YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT BULLSHIT?!" he screamed.

 _Mission anger Wrings is a success. Hehehehehe...!_ Dunes thought gleefully to herself. "Now, now, calm down. We still have time~" she smirked.

Wrings's aura only increased. _That lousy, no good...!_ a bunch of insults directed to the sand haired female then formed in his mind. "What do you mean you don't have time?" Erza asked.

At that, Dunes and Wrings froze in place. "Um... nothing big..." the two said.

They huddled closely to each other. "This is all your fault idiot!" Dunes whispered.

"The only reason I said that was because you were up to your old annoying tricks! You of all people know that we don't have time to waste!" he whispered back.

"Hello?" Mira was standing over them, a confused expression on her face. Luckily for those two, she didn't hear what they were saying, but it wasn't like they knew that.

They instantly froze once more. "What's going on you two?" Levy asked.

"Hey everyone! I came to visit..." at that, Lucy had walked towards Fairy Hills, a smile was on her face until it was quickly switched out. "What's going on?" the blonde asked.

 _SHIT!_ Wrings and Dunes both screamed in their minds.

Erza got a menacing spark in her eyes. "We'll just have to make them spit out what's going on.." Dunes and Wrings only had one thought crossing through their minds:

 _Not good... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

At that, Erza tied the two up with a chain, and dragged them to the guild hall. "NOOOOOOO!" the two screamed, but no matter how hard they struggled, Erza ended up dragging them back to the guild hall, where some serious questioning would be made.

* * *

Dunes and Wrings: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!

Kira: *shrugs* blame it on your personalities, I guess.

Dunes and Wrings: Crap...!

Kira: Anyways, end of the chapter!

Dunes, Wrings, Kira: Thanks for reading! We'll see you all next time and please review!


	6. Explanations and the Truth

Kira: At last! Another chapter! And more viewers!

Dunes: And we've been captured because of Wrings and his big ass trap.

Wrings: Shut the hell up.

Kira: Okay, first, thank you for more views, and second: This title has a meaning! It wasn't just to attract the interest of the Fairy Tail fans. You'll find out very soon what the title "The Spirit of the Sand" stands for, but firstly, I kinda want you guys to take a guess on what it means. Think it over real quick 'kay?

Dunes: Sounds good to me.

Kira: Alright~ On with the story~!

* * *

Poor Wrings and Dunes. Erza and the rest of the Fairy Tail members had found them very suspicious due to what Wrings had said, and the two were now currently being dragged to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Dunes couldn't help but whisper a few words of anger towards the pink haired for opening his big mouth. "Damn you... this is all your fault...!" she hissed under her breath.

"Shut up, we can't due anything about it now!" he hissed back.

And so, a whisper argument began between the two, while the members who lived at Fairy Hills explained what had happened to Lucy.

The two were so focused on each other that they failed to notice that they had already made it to the guild hall. Erza set them down on the center, still chained. "What's going on, Erza?" Gray asked, noticing the two chained people.

Lucy then told him. "Can you go get the guild master?" she asked. Gray nodded and left, not noticing the menacing glares Juvia was giving Lucy.

Of course, the two people were sure to attract attention, and so, the other guild members who were present gathered. The two who were chained up heard things like: "What happened?" "What did I miss?" and other such questions.

The Fairy Tail females who were present when Wrings had arrived began explaining everything. Soon after, the guild master had appeared on the scene. "What on Earthland is going on?" he asked. They explained to him also.

He gave a surprised expression. "Alright then, Dunes, you and that other fellow, it's about time you explain everything." Makarov ordered.

Wrings and Dunes exchanged glances. _Should we keep quiet...? But then again it's practically pointless if we do..._ Wrings thought over and over again if he should tell them everything or not.

He sighed. "I guess we have no choice." he mumbled.

"Wrings?!" Dunes gave him a shocked expression, but the pink haired only shook his head softly.

"Alright then, explain." Erza crossed her arms.

Wrings took in a deep breath. "You see, Dunes is actually-" he started, but the sand haired female cut him off.

"Are you seriously gonna tell them everything?!" she completely opposed with the idea of speaking.

"Yes, I am... now be quiet already." he replied. "Dunes is actually the spirit of the sand. She's not human, and has been asleep for centuries now, so she's not quite familiar with the human realm as it is today, especially since she barely bothers to even come here." the others looked at him in disbelief.

"Um... so is the spirit realm similar to the Celestial world?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's actually really different... why are you asking?" Dunes replied.

"No specific reason." the blonde said. Dunes snorted.

Wrings simply continued. "The only reason she's here is because I woke her up, and for one purpose: the seals on eight extremely powerful and dangerous forces is weakening, and rapidly."

"Eight forces? Who-?" Levy started, but Dunes cut in.

"The seal on the Chaos Valkyrie and the Seven Sisters of Purgatory. Normally we would have said two, but because of the Seven Sisters, it was eight instead." she explained. "We came to this world to seal off some portals leading to the spirit world, so what happens there doesn't happen here."

"We only have two months before the seal completely breaks, and those eight run amok and cause all sorts of chaos. So, in the two months, we had to close the portals leading here from the spirit world, and then solve the problem before our time is up, but as you can see, Dunes here wasted two weeks of our time." Wrings sent a glare towards Dunes.

"I only used up those two weeks because I was looking for a possible way here to see if we can stop the damn seal from breaking!" she retorted.

"And you didn't tell me this because?" he glared.

"Because you were a long ways away!"

He sighed. "Fine..."

"Can we help?" Natsu asked, getting slightly excited.

Dunes gave him a look that said _Are you stupid or something?_ "Oh sure, then what's your plan, genius?"

Natsu and everyone in the guild were suddenly immersed in a uncomfortable silence. "As I was saying, the only ones who managed to wake up Dunes, and other spirits that decided to go "sleep" for a few hundred years are Spectral Guardians. Not a very creative name, I know, but it wasn't me who came up with it. Anyways, the Guardians, have the power to control spirits, and other such things." Wrings decided to break the silence. "The seal was originally made by a spirit named Origin, the Deity of Knowledge. The Chaos Valkyrie and Seven Sisters of Purgatory were sealed within her, which slightly altered her appearance. Now because the seal is weakening, Origin is also, which puts her out of commission."

"Her familiars are barely keeping the seal together though..." Dunes continued.

The guild hall was silent, taking in the words that were just said. "I see, is there any way we can help?" Makarov asked.

"That would be nice, but you guys aren't Guardians or spirits, so you can't do a thing." Wrings answered.

"You could probably act as distractions for the Eight Greatest Pains in the Spirit World when the seal breaks though." the sand spirit joked.

"Dunes, seriously..." Wrings was giving her a dumb look.

"I was joking, geez..." she mumbled.

"So now that you know everything, can you undo these chains?" the Spectral Guardian looked over to the sand spirit.

"Fine, fine~" sand started forming around the chains, and soon enough, everyone could hear them slowly cracking apart. When the chains finally were torn apart, the two who were tied by them stood up.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" Erza asked.

"Because if she did, it would give us away, and make everything worse." Wrings commented.

"Oh... right..." the red head suddenly felt as if she was stupid.

"So can we go now? Please? We don't have time...!" Dunes whined slightly.

"We're coming with ya!" Natsu announced. The other Fairy Tail members nodded.

Wrings and Dunes gave them a dumbfounded look. "WHAT?!" the two screamed.

However, the Fairy Tail wizards payed them no heed. They had made up their minds to follow the two, into the realm of spirits.

* * *

Kira: Well, you two have an entire wizard guild wanting to follow you now... Hehehe.

Dunes: Why is this happening to us?

Wrings: No clue, but we can't change it now...

Dunes: *looks at the Fairy Tail wizard* Are you seriously not gonna reconsider on following us?

Fairy Tail Wizards: Nope.

Dunes: Dammit...

Kira: Anyways~ Now we know that Dunes is actually not human, which now explains why she had those confused expressions, because in reality, she never has heard of wizards! She's older than you would think!

Dunes: SHUT UP AUTHOR!

Kira: Hehehe... Anyways~

All: Thank you for reading, and we hope to see you all next time! Please review and tell us what you think! We really appreciate everything! See you all next time!


End file.
